Black Hole
by Deaths.Last.Prayer
Summary: A collection of snippets from the lives of your favorite Vampire Knight Boys. It can be read in addition to GRAVITY or separate if you're not one for story. KxZ mainly but I'll be mixing and matching everyone to my liking. Call it fan service.


**Disclaimer: **

Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, however, this plot belongs to me. I make no profit from this fiction.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Warning:<strong>**

_Sex, language, and spoilers of sorts but they're not too bad. At least you'll find a few interesting things out._

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong>

I really hate putting these at the beginning of chapters but, well, it's required for the first chapter of this story. So, here's what I've decided (and please don't hate me because I keep delaying and altering things around): this thing will be a build up of various sexual exploits that don't fit within the actual story. For example, the first chapter here is Kaname x Zero. The next one will be Kaname x Zero x Ichiru (it only wasn't included because I ran out of time in writing and I wanted to make sure that I posted something today). Other chapters may but are not limited to pairing everyone with everyone else (slash of course). I'd throw a girl in there if I was really trying to be creative... and now I have ideas. Anyway, this thing has no set release date, save for the fact that the next chapter will be out within the weak. So enjoy **Black Hole**, which is an anthology of **Gravity** sex scenes that don't have a set place in the orignal story or that take place in the future of the story and I just feel like giving some fan service.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK HOLE<br>**

_Chapter I: Kaname x Zero  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Fuck…" Kiss swollen lips parted as Zero groaned, his head digging into the pillow as he resisted the urge to thrash about.<p>

Kaname traced Zero's inner thigh, his tongue laving at the soft flesh before he paused, a wicked smile forming on his gorgeous face. "Does this mean you'll stop your complaining?"

Zero had whined and halfheartedly fought him to the very second their clothes were ripped to shreds and they were tangled in a heap on the bed. He'd waited far too long to devour Zero and now that he had the boy withering and moaning beneath him, he would stop at nothing. He could care less if Ichiru were to return… in fact, he would implore the man to join them. Kaname highly doubted that such a suggestion would be shot down but he would cross that bridge when they got there. And the children… he didn't even want to think about his children while he had Zero spread out beautifully a top the sheets. All he wanted to think about was Zero and all of the things that he intended to do to him.

Half lidded amethyst eyes met crimson and Zero mewled as sharp fangs grazed against the sensitive skin of his left thigh. "Just… fuck… yes…"

"Good boy." With that being said, Kaname allowed his fangs to sink into the spot he'd previously teased with his tongue.

Zero's deliciously unique taste filled his mouth and caused his mind to nearly stagger to a halt as his beastly instincts attempted to override all logic. He'd waited so long to taste, tease, and fuck the life out of one stubborn Zero Kiryuu and he could honestly say that it was worth the wait. The torture of knowing that such a treat was so near and yet so far had almost driven him insane. More so because he could feel Zero's every emotion, could mentally see the gorgeous Hunter's every action. Sometimes Zero even cruelly allowed him to hear his thoughts, and yet, he'd been able to do naught about such a thing lest he further pushed the boundaries of Zero's ire.

How many nights he'd lain in his bed yearning to consume Zero, Kaname wasn't sure, but it didn't matter at the moment. He had him while his defenses were weak and he planned to extort the moment until he could no longer do so. Zero would be furious, this he was sure of, but it would be worth it in the end.

So worth it.

His grip on Zero's naked thigh was bone crushing but Zero secretly loved to indulge in such pain- enjoyed inflicting it even. The vampire within Zero was simply delightful. Kaname drank greedily for the mere taste was enough to arouse him beyond all comprehension. He was tempted to tear a chunk clean from that delicious thigh simply to hear the enticing scream that would follow the action- everything inside of him urged him to. The scent of Zero's arousal as well as his own, the thudding of his lover's heart, the racing of that delectable crimson liquid gushing into his mouth, being allowed to listen in on Zero's thoughts… It was all awakening something inside of him that he'd sorely missed during his isolation from the man currently keening over his every caress. Kaname wanted so badly to consume Zero in a way that would appease the dormant savage lying deep inside of them both. Perhaps next time they could-

Zero growled as he balled his fist in the sheets. "There… God… there won't be a- a fucking next time."

Kaname moaned as Zero's legs locked his head in place, pushing his fangs deeper as he drank more than his fill.

He wanted to laugh.

He could feel Zero's emotions waging war and it appeared as though hunger and lust were winning out over all else. Nevertheless, Kaname easily parted those strong ivory thighs and shuddered as he stared at the weeping cock that lay between them, his own erection twitching with anticipation. It'd been so long since Zero had wanted him, had mewled and shuddered under his every touch… he would have to take things slow.

Sharp fangs retracted as Kaname moved, his tongue swiping at the wound as it quickly mended. He stood, vermillion irises studying Zero as he held him in place. He'd not had the privilege of physically seeing the Hunter's face let alone the entirety of his bare body for some time and Kaname fully intended to commit such a sight to memory. Zero's heaving chest, his throbbing length, his sweat slicked body, his parted mouth- he would never forget such an enjoyable image. Without another thought, Kaname crawled back onto the bed, his body poised over Zero's with a hand on each side of the man's head.

Scarlet irises met half lidded eyes of mirroring color and Kaname smirked. "You want so badly to devour me as well, you cannot deny this."

"Fuck you!" Zero glowered up at Kaname. He wanted to beat the shit out of the bastard but he wanted just as equally for that same bastard to wholly consume him.

"On the contrary Zero, it is I who will be fucking you."

Before Zero could retort, soft lips pressed to his and his mind went blank. Kaname's devilish tongue pushed into his mouth and Zero groaned as the tang of his own blood and Kaname danced about his taste buds.

It was pure euphoria- Kaname's taste, his touch, his scent… all of it. And Zero could no longer resist. With a feral growl, he bit down on Kaname's tongue just hard enough to break through the skin and draw blood. The vermillion eagerly filled both of their mouths and Zero happily drank. All thoughts of children, Ichiru, anger, sorrow, hurt, and anything else of relevance left him as his mind filled with the silent mantra of Kaname, Kaname, Kaname.

When they broke from the kiss, Kaname smirked. "Don't deny that you've missed this, that you've missed us." Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth and Zero's eyes followed as his tongue swiped at the dribble.

"I…" Zero's mind stuttered to a halt and his vision spotted as Kaname teasingly pressed their pelvises together, the warmth of their erections and the friction sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. "God…"

"He can't help you."

Long fingers trailed down perfect thighs before Kaname parted them, pushing them up as he settled in the space between them. With a sharp thrust, his heated cock painstakingly slid along Zero's. Kaname groaned as he pressed his mouth to Zero's shoulder and bit down. Zero, Zero, Zero… the pure euphoria he felt from drinking the essence of his lover whilst their bodies were so intimately joined… Kaname wished to relish in the moment.

"Kaname…" The word fell from Zero's lips in a wispy gasp as he clutched at broad shoulders.

Zero wanted to be filled. He couldn't take the teasing, the biting, the playing… It'd been far too long since he'd been able to delve into his bestial urges and he was reeling from the pleasure. He caved. Kaname could do with him as he pleased so long as Zero's lust and hunger were slaked.

"Tell me what to do Zero." His tongue lapped at the wound he'd so eagerly created as he watched Zero carefully.

Zero mewled, his head digging into the pillow and his nails into supple flesh. "In me… want you…"

A smirk tugged at Kaname's lips as he sat up on his knees, amusement lighting his dark irises. "I can do that." He glanced around the room in search of something to make the initial joining of their bodies pleasurable but Zero's needy moan stopped him.

"Just like this… please…" The words fell from Zero's pliant mouth as he gazed hungrily at the pureblood crouched between his naked thighs. He was in no mood for delicate pleasantries… no, he wanted to feel raw emotion and if pain was his price then so be it.

Kaname stared at Zero, his eyes glazed with an overbearing lust that was steadily consuming him. Zero was beautiful, more so when he gave in to his desires and allowed them to guide his every action. So gorgeous… he had sorely missed this aspect of their relationship. He loved to indulge Zero when the man was so needy and saw only him. He loved Zero for everything that the Hunter was, flaws included, and he intended to show him time and time again. The mere thought provoked a growl that shook the room as Kaname pushed slender ivory thighs up and as far apart as they could go. A smirk played at his lips as he thrust into the waiting body beneath him without so much as a warning.

For what felt like an eternity, all was still in the world.

Zero's mouth hung open in a silent cry as pain and bliss coursed through his very soul. A jarring sting pricked at the corners of his eyes as tears slid down his flushed cheeks and he stared at Kaname in awe. He'd missed this. How long had it been since the last time he was able to drop all of his inhibition and delve head first in to his latent desires? Zero wasn't sure but he couldn't, at the moment, fathom forgoing such pleasures ever again.

Red eyes danced in glee as Kaname stared at Zero. He watched every emotion, listened to every thought and biorhythm, as he held Zero and himself in place. It was with a great willpower that he wasn't repetitively pounding into the tight ring of muscle that so firmly held him in place. Were it not for his desire to confirm that he'd hooked Zero based upon their carnal urges alone, Kaname would've quickly devoured him from the outside in. He craved for the gorgeous Hunter, longed for the man like a pet abandoned by his master, and now that they were reunited Kaname thoroughly intended to make up for lost time. He would make Zero remember why they worked so well together, why they needed one another like they needed the blood in their veins and air in their lungs.

Why they intially fell in love.

Kaname was positive that he could convey all of those things in this very moment and, on the slim chance that he could not, he would confine Zero to the bed until he got his point across.

"I love that expression on your face, Zero, but not nearly as much as I love you." And when Zero gasped, his lithe fingers reaching and gripping at the pureblood's shoulders, Kaname knew that he had the Hunter right where he'd wanted him.

Kaname pulled away leaving the tip of his engorged cock pressed firmly at Zero's entrance. With an acute awareness and Zero's body and the points that drove the man wild with an insatiable longing, he snapped his hips forward. His precision wrung a needy groan from the man beneath him. Kaname smiled as he leaned forward, lips and teeth scrapping along a strong collar before easily breaking the flesh. Teasing Zero, having the boy quake beneath him so wantonly, was driving him insane. Pressed into his stomach was Zero's throbbing member and his smile grew as he continued to move at what he assumed that Zero would consider a torturously slow pace. The guttural moaning of his name as he did so was invigorating.

If Kaname were to say that he was heaven, it would be an understatement. He was surrounded by Zero's scent. He was able to touch and feel the soft flesh of his lover as they became lost in each other. He could watch in mute fascination as the expressions on that gorgeous face contorted with pleasure or even as half lidded scarlet irises danced with desire and beckoned only for him. He could hear the blood rushing through the compliant body beneath him and, furthermore, he was given the luxury of hearing his name blossom from Zero's delectable mouth. But, what he adored and had yearned for above all of those things, was the chance to taste the bittersweet tang of all that was Zero Kiryuu. From the man's blood down to his sweat slicked flesh, Kaname was able to taste him.

He'd missed indulging and savoring such a delicacy.

Zero's nails dug into strong arms as he gasped in pure ecstasy. "Please… please Kaname… fucking faster…" Kaname was torturing him with his slow pace and accuracy as he continuously hit the bundle of nerves buried deep inside of Zero in deliberate succession.

Zero wanted so much more than what Kaname was already giving him. He felt like he was being brought to the cusp of death before promptly being revived again. The elation he felt with every sharp thrust and piercing bite from the hot mouth trailing up his neck was easily equaled to an excruciating ache due to Kaname's lethargic rhythm. His body was ablaze, his nerves sparked, and his skin prickled with the sheen of sweat as his body was methodically taunted beneath the pureblood's skill. Zero was so close to orgasm with every nerve splitting touch and Kaname had done nothing more than grazed his weeping cock via the painstaking light brush of his abdomen.

He wanted to cry, yet, he sufficed with biting into the tender skin just below the pureblood's left ear.

Kaname stilled as Zero began to feed from him. His mind whirled as their souls joined in the intimate ritual that had bound them to each other all of 300 years prior. But for five years… Kaname had waited and stewed in agony for five long years without being able to reiterate such a bond and now… With one final gut curling thrust into Zero's tight body, Kaname came hard, his mouth clamped tightly about the Hunter's gorgeous throat.

Zero's body was wrought with an overpowering euphoric sensation that made his thighs lock Kaname in place as they rode out their orgasms together. His very being was completely synchronized with the pureblood's, which only served to amplify his emotions tenfold. Zero could feel so much that it hurt and caused his heart to pause every other beat. It'd been too long since he'd felt so much of Kaname that he couldn't tell where his mind began and Kaname's mind ended but Zero sorely missed it. How had he ignored the unyeilding connection of their blood link for so long… In his current state of joy induced delirium, Zero vowed to himself (though he knew that Kaname could both hear and feel such a thought) that he would never deny such a connection again.

Kiss swollen lips pulled into a faint smile as Kaname collapsed atop a sated Zero and eased his mouth from the man's enticing neck.

Kaname Kuran could finally say that he was once again complete.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And here we have our first lemon-shot of the **Gravity** -verse. Was it bitter? Was it sweet? Are you more confused now do to all of the spoilers that I dropped around here? Well... don't worry about those at the moment because they won't be happening until the distant future of Gravity in general and then you can sit and say to yourself, "Whoa, that's why that scene was the way it was." But, if you really must know then PM me or something and I might tell you a tid bit. In other words, if anyone's confused, don't hesitate to ask me questions because I will always answer them as best as I can. Feel free to contact me.

**Remember:** This is but one chapter in an anthology of many-ish. So there will still be the lovely threesome, the twinsome, and some lovely other little hook-ups that you could consider behind the scenes type of things. I might even throw a girl in there if I'm feeling cracktastically creative. _Oh!_ Next up is the Kaname x Zero x Ichiru threesome... it's mostly written as previously stated and it'll be out within the week if I'm lucky.

**Teaser (to prove that the other part exist): **_Zero's face was pushed into the mattress, hands stretched in front of him and held in place by invisible bonds. What was enticing was the fact that Kaname was staring dead at him while he held slender legs apart with his knees and eagerly thrust into Zero's complying body. Ichiru's cock twitched to life at the sound of Zero moaning greedily into the pillow beneath his head. And by the time he mewled Ichiru's name in query as to whether or not his other half was truly present, the man was already out of his clothes and edging towards the bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho, if you dug it, drop me a line. Thanks for reading everyone.<strong>


End file.
